Blood Dance Revised
by Hex
Summary: Preventers Agents Maxwell and Barton have really met their match this time. Will they survive their meeting with the newset Vampire Master to terrorise the world? Or will they become the terrors themselves? 1x2 3x4 5xM


****

Blood Dance

Author: Hex

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own this concept!

Note: Revised Version.

Note: In case it's confusing to begin with, the opening of this chapter is a lecture our characters are sitting through. It's advisable to read it, it's not too long and it explains everything you need to know to understand this story. Enjoy.

****

NOTE: This story is set in an Alternate Reality which is five hundred years ahead of us but with very few technological advances. It's only natural given the circumstances after all.

Warnings: **1x2 3x4 5xM 6x9 **13x6 violence, mention of NCS, angst, romance, severe personality shifts resulting in OOCness. I'm excited, how about you?

Thanks: Everyone who's been bearing with me! Sorry this has taken so long! Very very long...Grovels

[1] Is anyone else getting a slight feeling of BtVS's Dru here?

[2] Go on Siv, give us a squeal

"For as long as there has been history there has been death and violence. For as long as one man has lived along side another there has been rivalry and betrayal. Human nature is ingrained with thoughts and compulsions driven by selfish desires and petty grievances. As lofty as our ideals become and as far as our society advances this will still be the case. For how can we escape what we truly are? How can we ignore the constant thrum of our instincts and needs? All we can do is shout so loud we drown them out.

"That is why we hate Them. They give in to Their instincts. Their desire to rip and kill, to eradicate life from their victims. They are driven by Their base instincts. Their carnal desires.

"Studies have shown that four basic factors govern the society of the Vampires.

"The first is strength. The strongest rise quickly through their ranks. They feel no mercy and give no quarter to anyone who could jeopardise their position. Strength of character and conviction is also important. Only those with the brains as well as the strength remain at the top for very long.

"The second factor is food. The Vampire at the top of the ranks becomes responsible for the distribution of food throughout the Clan. They control the hunting rights and their favourites always get free run of the better territories. This control of food quality and quantity ensues a certain level of loyalty and obedience amongst the subordinates.

"The third factor is procreation. Vampires are incapable of conceiving offspring in the way a human would and so they have found alternatives in order to keep the numbers of their kind up. This process is called the Turning. Only the Vampires in the inner circle at the top of the Clan are permitted to Turn and even then only with the permission of the Clans leader. This allows the leader to not only control the size and strength of his Clan but also to ensure no other Vampire gains enough followers to attempt a Coup.

"The fourth and most important factor is sex. Sex is used by Masters as a way of controlling their followers and as a way of advancing socially. Sex is all about control and submission and can be used either as reward, positive reinforcement or punishment, depending on the Vampire in question. Sex is also important as sexual partners are often used as trophies and a way of demonstrating a Vampires Machismo. It is uncommon for a female Vampire to gain position of Clan leader but through sex she can rise to position of Queen, a second in command to the leader with a great amount of influence over her lover.

"These four factors govern everything the Vampires do, from their choice of home to the clothes they wear. Everything a Vampire does is geared towards one or more of the aforementioned factors. A Vampire, when hunting, will dress provocatively in an attempt to entice sexually attractive prey. They homes are usually stylish and decorated in one of two ways, modern or traditional, depending once again on the Vampire in question. Vampires living in castles filled with secret passageways is not entirely a myth but more often they tend to prefer to appear normal up until the point of attack. Thusly their homes will be indistinguishable from the home of any normal person.

"Now we understand the basics of their behaviour it is important to see it in context of their social calendar. Each Clans calendar of events is unique. For example the largest Clan in Europe celebrate a festival once every eleven years known as the Festival of Blood. This event celebrates the life of the founder of their Clan, a rogue Vampire who slaughtered a massive five thousand peasants in Eastern Europe over a thousand years ago and Turned each. The Festival of Blood is a re-enactment of that event.

"All Vampire Clans have three social events in common.

"The first is a fast which takes place once every hundred years in tribute to their 'God' Krowlen. Krowlen was the first of all Vampires and has been raised to status of a deity by them. All Vampires call themselves Krowlen's Children, never 'Vampire'.

"The second is the Night of the Sun. This event coincides with the third and most poignant event in the Vampiric social calendar. On this day sunlight - which is of course fatal to Vampires - has no effect and they are free to venture into the daylight. This event only takes place once every five hundred years and the death count is invariably high on both sides.

"The final event is the Blood Moon. During this time Vampires enter a mental and physical state similar to that of a Bitch in heat. During this period - which lasts for the duration of the Night of the Sun festival - Vampires hunt among humans for sexual consorts. It is uncertain what happens exactly to those chosen but on average ninety percent of them become Vampires themselves. The remaining ten percent are either killed or returned to their families. Those unfortunate enough to be left alive usually spend the rest of their lives in mental institutions.

"The last Blood Moon festival took place five hundred years ago and the effects of it are still felt around the world today. Any human who stands between a Vampire and the human they have chosen faces immediate death. If they are lucky. If a human manages to survive despite angering a Vampire they face a life of torment. A Vampire once angered, will do anything for revenge up to and including the complete eradication of that persons family line.

"It is unfortunate that another Blood Moon is scheduled to take place in just a few days time and talks are underway with the leaders of the local Clan. With any luck the names of those chosen will be published shortly and bloodshed can be avoided. I can only hope none of your names appear on the list.

"There's the bell, class dismissed."

It had all seemed so exciting at the time. The idea of the Vampires out during the day, rampaging through the city streets so consumed by lust they could barely think. It had been such an irresistible opportunity. He'd been stupid and idealistic, reckless. He'd thought himself immortal.

He and his camera man had set themselves up on the roof of one of the main buildings in the city centre overlooking the main park. Their plan had been simple - film the days events remotely and collect the video the next night to present to the Board. It should have guaranteed him that Grant.

On the day however, something had gone wrong with the equipment and being the fool he was he had left the safety of the bunker and gone to fix it. There would never be another opportunity like this in his lifetime he reasoned.

On the roof of the building he had found Her, leaning against the ledge with the power cord to the video camera swinging lazily from her hand. She had taunted him, holding the rest of his professional career in her perfectly formed hands as though it meant nothing. It had not of course, not to her.

He had tried to get the cord from her and for a brief moment he had thought maybe he had a chance as he almost pushed her from the roof. She was merely toying with him though, letting him think he had a chance because it amused her to do so. He remembered the feeling of her slender fingers around his throat as though it were yesterday as she suspended him a foot from the floor with just one hand.

She had offered him a choice. Go with her or be thrown to his death.

Now here he was, sitting on a large sofa with a glass of white wine in one hand and a book in the other. She was laying with her head in his lap, absentmindedly braiding a section of her hair. He was happy here, happier than he had ever been in life but sometimes he regretted his choice, wondering what his life could have been like if he had just stayed in the bunker.

One look at her told him quite simply it would have been empty and meaningless.

In front of the hearth before him a figure was pacing, a furious scowl on it's face. Normally indifferent azure eyes now burned with a passionate hatred. His hands balled into fists, relaxed and balled again as he tried in vain to reign in his anger. At his feet a smaller figure sat, drawing a picture of a tomb on the back of a discarded envelope.

The pacing figure turned to him suddenly and waved a piece of paper angrily in the air.

"Who do they think we are!?" He demanded heatedly. "We are not to be reasoned with! This is all Treize's fault!"

"Calm down Heero." She said from her place in his lap. "Treize was simply trying to make the Blood Moon pass more smoothly."

"It is not supposed to pass smoothly." Heero spat, glaring at the letter he had received just that morning. "The Blood Moon should cast fear into a humans heart, not inspire them to _paperwork._"

"That is just what humans do, Heero." She said soothingly. "If they do not understand something they bury it in words and paper. It will not effect the Blood Moon in any way. If anyone is denied to us we will do what we have done for centuries."

Heero stilled and smiled sardonically, reaching down to stroke the head of the blond on the floor. "Burn the city to the ground." He said, eyes flaring sadistically.

The blond boy cooed happily and pressed into his Masters hand. "Pretty flames," he said in a sickly sweet voice, licking his lips. "Burning flesh. Screams. I miss screams." [1]

"What time is it?" Heero asked, eyeing the blond lustily. "I'm suddenly feeling very hungry."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled, stretching like a cat. "Sunset." She purred.

Heero approached Her and knelt beside the couch. "What would I do without you Meiran?"

She giggled and sat up slightly, pressing Her lips to his briefly. "Aren't you lucky you'll never have to find out?" She stood and pulled Her lover to his feet, taking the wine glass from him and downing the contents. "Wufei and I will change and meet you in the foyer in ten minutes." She said, tugging the slightly smiling man into the bedroom.

Heero smiled after them. Meiran had been his first 'child' and he was immensely proud of her. She was intelligent, beautiful and cruel with a flare for torture. He had been amazed when she had first brought Wufei back to their home five hundred years ago as she had been so gentle with him. It had quickly become apparent she was in love with him.

He was happy for her, of course, but also a little jealous. He supposed that was why he had made Quatre the way he was. He had needed to make sure the small blond relied on him until he could find someone to replace the one he had lost.

Reaching out he took Quatre's hand and pulled him to his feet, dipping his head for a chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling, showing his fangs. Tonight they would hunt and in five days he would take a new consort to play with.

He would show the humans exactly what it meant to live with Vampires.

As always the local club was jumping, thronged with people desperate to get one last night of partying in before the Blood List was published the next day. The music pounded so loudly all the dancers could hear was a rhythmic booming and feel the deep bass throbbing up through the soles of their feet.

On the edge of the crowd a figure sat alone at a table for two, watching the carefree dancers enviously. He wore a black net shirt over a tight white t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans covering a pair of cut-price sneakers. His dark brown hair fell haphazardly across his face, obscuring one of his olive coloured eyes.

With a sigh he played with the edge of his shirt, uncomfortable in unfamiliar clothes.

"Don't fidget Trowa, we're here to enjoy ourselves remember?"

Trowa looked up into a pair of cheerful blue eyes flecked with indigo. They were seated in the face of a braided young man who wore a blood red silk shirt and tight black pants. He grinned as he slid into the chair opposite Trowa.

"I don't know Duo, this place is well known for it's Vampire activity."

"Of course it is." He companion said, his cheerful smile and tone never wavering. "That's why half these people are here. They're Vamp watchers, they want to see what all the fuss is about." He held out a plastic cup to Trowa, already downing his own.

"So why are we here?" Trowa asked, taking the proffered drink.

"We are here to have a good time and make sure nothing too bad happens." Trowa sighed and stared dejectedly into his drink. Duo gave him a sympathetic look. "I know it sucks Tro but you know what that idiot Mayor said. They think they can live peacefully with the 'locals' which means no Slayage on our part."

"The Blood Moon is less than a week away and we can't do a thing. Why did we even get assigned here?"

Duo put his now empty cup on the table and linked his fingers together, peering at the dance floor from over the top of them. "The local Clan has a new leader. No one knows what he's like so he's been classified as dangerous as a precaution. His predecessor was a progressionist, he worked alongside the local government to regulate the amount of deaths in the area. As a result the Preventers were kept out. No Preventers meant fewer killings.

"Now that guy is gone and the newbie could be anything. Traditionalists are always the worst. The best we can hope for is a moderate."

"He could be the worst sort of monster Duo, and come the day there will be nothing we can do. They even took our weapons."

Duo smirked. "The ones they could find, anyway." His smile dropped a little as he watched the dancers. "Look at them. They act as though nothing could possibly happen to them."

Trowa followed his partners gaze to the dance floor and nodded, his one visible eye suddenly sad again. They would be lucky if half these kids lived to see next week.

Heero Yuy, newly appointed Master of the Wing Clan stepped confidently into the club, his sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of every single heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in the never ending rhythm of the Pulse, turning it over and over in his mind.

Opening his eyes he turned to his four companions. Meiran's eyes were fixated on the dance floor and it was obvious the feed could not be further from her mind. Not surprising as she had fed on no less than three people on the way there. Her lover Wufei had a slightly disgusted look on his face as he followed her line of sight but Heero knew he could deny Meiran nothing.

Beside them stood Quatre, his eyes closed as he swayed in time to music only he could hear. Sensing Heero's gaze, the blond opened his eyes and gazed happily at his Master.

"Hungry?"

He nodded and Heero took his hand, leading him further into the club in search of a quick snack.

It did not take Duo long to realise something was very wrong. Although he appeared to be watching the dance floor his eyes roamed the sidelines, examining every face for that tell tale look or gesture of hunger which would denote a Vampire.

What was unnerving was that he was finding nothing. As far as he could tell there was not a Vampire in the place. Which was strange as a few minutes ago he had counted at least fifteen. Frowning he turned to Trowa only to find his friend standing up from his seat, stammering slightly. In front of him stood a small blond boy who was blushing deeply and mumbling something about dancing.

"I was wondering - seeing as you're not doing anything really - maybe if you want to, we could go and - if you're not too busy...Wouldyouliketodance?"

The last part came out in a rush as though the shorter boy was hoping Trowa _wouldn't _be able to understand him. Trowa was nodding slightly, blushing as well.

Before Duo could even form a coherent thought the boy had taken Trowa's hand and pulled him into the crowd. In an instant they were gone from sight.

The braided agent blinked. There was something odd about that boy...

He was not given time to dwell on this however as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and found himself suddenly staring into a pair of deep sapphire eyes. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment he felt like he was falling, deeper and deeper into the depths of those breathtaking eyes...

He blinked hard to snap himself out of his near-trance.

"Would you like to dance?" The eyes asked in a voice as smooth and enticing as honey.

Duo snorted and turned away, feeling suddenly as though all the warmth had been torn from his body with the loss of those spectacular eyes. The glamour had been strong, possibly the strongest Duo had ever felt. This one was powerful.

"I don't dance with Vampires." He said, pleased that his voice came out strong and forceful, even though his insides were on fire.

"I'm no Vampire." The eyes said, moving back into his line of vision. For a moment Duo almost wanted to believe him, but you didn't work as a Preventers Agent for five years without becoming slightly immune to their Base Magic.

For the first time now Duo was able to take in the creatures full features. High cheek bones and roguishly messy brown hair made him look adorably dangerous. A dark green tank top showed of a muscular chest and well defined arms. Faded blue jeans encased long supple legs and left _very_ little to the imagination in other departments. He was, in short, incredibly handsome.

In a fatal 'I'm going to kill you now' kind of way.

"I don't dance with 'Krowlen's Children' either." Duo said, turning away from him once again.

The Vampire, it seemed, was not going to give up easily. He moved in closer, until Duo could feel the heat radiating from him. He had fed then. A Vampire only possessed body heat for a few hours after a kill, until the borrowed blood ran out and their essentially dead bodies grew cold again.

"You're smart." He said, running a finger along the jugular of Duo's neck. "A lot smarter than your friend was."

Duo's eyes narrowed for a second in confusion before realisation struck. How stupid could he possibly be!? He had _known_ there was something odd about that blond boy! He stood up sharply, eyes on the gyrating crowd.

"Now don't make a scene." The Vampire purred, catching his wrist as it moved automatically to his concealed knife. "If you're good, I'll make sure your friend lives."

"_You_ want to make a deal?"

The Vampire shrugged. "I'm hungry." He stated simply. "I'm not in the mood to fight for my meal. Come."

He led the reluctant young man by the wrist through the crowd and out of a fire exit. Duo now found himself in an alley way filled with sacks of garbage. Alone. With a very powerful Vampire.

He cursed. Loudly.

"My, such language." The Vampire said, pushing him up against a wall and pulling his head to one side. "Relax." He said. "I won't kill you. I _promise_."

"Why do I not believe you?" Duo asked, as he stuck his knife in the Vampires gut.

The creature gave an enraged howl of pain and released him. He staggered back into the opposite wall, clawing at the smoking wound in his belly. Duo grinned, another knife already in his hand.

"These are pure silver." He said cheerfully, tossing the knife from one hand to the other. "I use them to kill rogue werewolves. They won't kill _you_ of course, but they will still burn. I have them blessed you see, every Sunday."

He moved closer, an unholy gleam in his eyes. "Can you believe we've been told not to kill Vampires while we're here? Silly isn't it, that you can kill us and we can do nothing to defend ourselves."

In one quick movement he had reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID, flashing it at the writhing creature before him.

"Duo Maxwell, Preventers Agent."

The door through which Duo and the Vampire had exited opened again suddenly and Trowa came stumbling out, pulled along by the eager faced blond.

"Nice of you to join us!" Duo called.

A moment later his second knife was embedded in the blonds leg. With a howl he fell to the ground, clawing at the burning blade.

Duo tossed his head, brushing his bangs from his eyes, snorting disappointedly. "Really, I thought you would have been more of a challenge than _this_."

The Vampire on the ground looked up, fire in his eyes. "Oh really? How's this!?"

Moving with speed impressive even for a Vampire, the creature leapt, bearing Duo heavily to the ground. A second later the blessed knife was pressed to Duo's oesophagus and Trowa was being held off of the floor by his throat, the blond snarling furiously up at him.

"You really think something as pathetically simple as this could stop _me_?" The Vampire snarled, baring his fangs. "Feeble. But you've impressed me, Human. There aren't many who can surprise me." He smirked, running his tongue over his teeth, laughing at Duo's attempts to free himself. "You would make a fine addition to Krowlen's Children. Would you like that Human?"

Duo said something which would have made even the most hardened thug blush.

"My my, such language! I don't think I want to kill you just yet, Human. I think you could make life around here much more interesting."

The Vampire pulled back and for a moment Duo thought he was being released. He was just formulating his retaliation when the creature gripped a fistful of his hair and slammed his head into the concrete. He was unconscious instantly.

With a sigh, the blond idly tossed Trowa head first into the wall, knocking him out as well.

"Come Quatre, I tire of this hunt."

And with that they left, leaving the two Preventers unconscious but alive with the rest of the garbage.

Sunlight. There was sunlight on his face, burning through his eye lids and turning his vision a strange red colour. This meant he was outside. What the hell was he doing outside?

Someone was hitting him. Someone, with a death wish apparently, was slapping his cheeks and calling his name.

His head hurt. Really hurt. There may have been blood loss.

He experimented with a groan and regretted it immediately.

"Trowa! Wake up buddy, c'mon."

That was Duo's voice, and he sounded worried. Trowa debated not caring for a moment before his conscience got the better of him and he forced his eyes to open. He closed them again against the glare of the sun.

"What happened?" He croaked, grimacing at the gruffness of his own voice.

"It looks like we met the welcome committee." Duo said, helping his reluctant partner to stand.

"The blond?"

"Yep. He was strong too, if his glamour and his power were strong enough to fool us, I mean. He must have been a pretty high up guy, locally." He threw Trowa's arm across his shoulders and helped him stagger to the mouth of the alley way.

"And the other one?"

"Felt like a Master, a pretty powerful one too."

"Do we need back up?"

"I shouldn't think so, he's not the strongest we've met. No stronger than Catalonia, tops."

"If I remember correctly, we didn't actually defeat Catalonia."

"Sure we did!" Duo chirped, leaning Trowa against a wall and moving to unlock a black van parked at the road side.

"No, we didn't. She fell in love with Relena and joined the Preventers."

"Details details." Duo said, pulling the sliding side door of the van open and turning back to Trowa. "Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"Ok." He took hold of Trowa again and helped him into the back of the van. The van itself looked like a reject from a spy movie. The inside was decked out in security and tracking equipment, all flashing lights and beeping displays. Two stools were bolted to the floor of the van and two bed rolls were spread haphazardly across the floor. Take away cartons littered every surface.

"They knocked us out. Why didn't they just kill us?" Trowa asked as Duo set him down in one of the stools and began to search for the first aid kit.

"They said something about making life around here more interesting. I for one am very thankful for the Vampires flair for the dramatic, I'd rather not become someone main course just yet."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're a side dish tops. And what did they mean by 'Interesting'?"

"I dunno, maybe they expect us to open a new night club or something." He set the kit on the surface in front of Trowa and began to bandage his head.

"So, they know we're Preventers agents -"

"I expect they know much more about us by now, they took our ID's."

"Oh. Did you call it in?"

"Yeah, Une's making us pay for replacements. She said she'd alter our files just in case but it may be too late now. We were out for quite a while."

"So we have to assume they know everything."

"Pretty much."

"Our next move?"

"Another meeting with the Mayor, Une wants to pursue a diplomatic approach before forcibly removing the guy under the 'Citizens Welfare and Safety' act. We're to try to convince him to abandon this 'Blood List' crap and set up shelters or get as many people out of the city as possible before Friday."

"And if he won't cooperate?"

"We're to get hold of that list and get as many people named on it out of here as possible. The Council won't meet again until after the Blood Moon so short of him dieing the Mayors gonna stay where he is."

"What time is our meeting?"

"Ten am."

"Good. I need to go to the hospital."

****

Name: Maxwell, Duo

****

Agent ID: F7651I

****

Age: 20

****

Psyche Evaluation: Mr. Maxwell appears to be a highly motivated and capable Agent. However his volatile nature and quick temper could cause a problem in extreme stress situations. His personal history is also a cause for concern. The death of his parents and later of the residence of the Maxwell Orphanage where he resided until the age of 15 have left him incapable or unwilling to pursue long term relationships either platonically or romantically. While this has left him as a dedicated Agent, it has also left him with little to no social interaction. This in turn leaves Mr. Maxwell with no way of distancing himself from his day to day work.

While Mr. Maxwell is an extremely good field Agent it is my recommendation that his case load be a limited one until he is able to take a more objective view of situations. If Mr. Maxwell were to attend our scheduled counselling sessions, this would be achieved much faster.

Dr S. Po.

****

Special Skills: Mr. Maxwell excels in: Hand-to-hand combat, Stealth and infiltration, Computer skills, Gun Skills, Targeting and long range attacks.

****

Partner: Barton, Trowa.

****

Name: Barton, Trowa

****

Agent ID: PJ678H

****

Age: 20

****

Psyche Evaluation: Mr. Barton is an extremely capable and dedicated Agent, however one wonders at his motivation. Before joining the Preventers at the age of 16, Mr. Barton was a member of first a band of mercenaries and later a travelling circus. After the death of his adoptive elder sister (**Bloom, Catherine**) and her subsequent Turning, Mr. Barton became out of control. Those into whose care he had passed found it impossible to cope with his turbulent and self destructive behaviour and he was moved into the Care of the State. This chaotic childhood has left Mr. Barton incapable of forming emotional attachments and has left him withdrawn and liable to take serious and dangerous risks.

As well as leaving Mr. Barton emotionally fragile, the death of his sister left him as the object of obsession on the part of the Vampire **Catherine Bloom**. As a result he and those close to him are in constant danger of being revealed as Preventers Agents.

It is my recommendation that Mr. Barton be partnered with an Agent similar to himself in age and skill but more capable of social interaction.

Dr S. Po

****

Special Skills: Mr Barton excels in: Hand-to-Hand combat, Infiltration, Battle Strategies, Gun Skills, Assassination and negotiation.

****

Partner: Maxwell, Duo

Heero tossed the printouts aside, smiling broadly and drumming his finger on the arm of his chair as Quatre read the Agents files. There had been pictures attached as well as the results of their last physical examinations but those were irrelevant. What had really interested him was the extensive list of cases the pair had tackled.

Several of the more powerful Masters in North America had fallen to the pair. What a show of power it would be if _he _were to take them down.

Not only that, but they were responsible for the disgrace of Catalonia. One of _their _kind bowing and simpering to a human, it was sickening.

"Heero?"

The Master turned, raising an eyebrow at Quatre who was still pouring over the reports.

"I want this one." He said, holding up the photo of Agent Barton. "Can I have him?"

Heero shrugged dismissively. "If you are able to catch him, you may have him."

He turned away, staring into space again. He had meant what he had said to that human, their presence would certainly make life in this dreary city more interesting.

It was ten thirty before an extremely annoyed Duo and Trowa were let in to see the Mayor.

The short balding man sat, dwarfed by a huge desk in front of a large window on the top floor of the Council building. His usually red and flustered complexion had paled considerably and he was visibly shaking as the two Preventers Agents stopped before him, glaring.

"T-they didn't submit it." He stammered. "They didn't submit the Blood List! What am I going to do?! People are expecting publication tonight!"

"Well. I hate to sound heartless." Duo growled in a voice which said he really didn't. "But what did you expect? There are Vampires Mayor Oxbough. They are not going to _negotiate_ like other creatures. They are ruthless murderers."

"We thought we could try to be civilised..."

"Civilised!?" Duo burst out, furious. "What did you think you could do!? Were you planning some sort of Vampire Hunting Licence!?"

"W-what do you suggest we do?" The man squeaked pathetically, shrinking away from Duo's anger.

"Exactly what we told you to do when we first arrived." Trowa said, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder to calm him. "Arrange shelters and a full scale evacuation."

"We won't get everyone out in time!"

"Probably not, but we will be here to help those that are left behind as much as we can."

"T-thank you."

"Don't thank us." Duo snarled. "We aren't doing this to help _you_. We're doing it because it's our job."

"Duo." Trowa said, a note of warning in his voice. "I'll deal with this, why don't you wait outside?"

"Fine." The braided Agent spat, spinning on his heal and storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Once in the outer office he began to pace, radiating anger like a beacon. The fools! The naive idiots! These were Vampires, the worst of the worst. There was no reasoning with them and he of all people should know.

Duo Maxwell hated Vampires with a passion that scared even him. Vampires had been responsible for the death of both his parents and those at the Orphanage, all because of _him_. It had been _his_ fault because he had been to slow to figure out what it was they were after.

His cell phone ringing brought his mind back to the present and he snapped it open, barking a greeting into it.

"Duo, it's Sylvia."

"Oh, hey Siv. What's up?" [2]

"You wanted a read up on the local Clan in your area, didn't you?"

"Yeah, fill me in."

"Right well, their last leader was a Vampire by the name Trieze Kushranada. He was a modernist, wanted to use human government to regulate feeding patterns to control both the Clan and the humans in the city. However a few months ago his own protégé, one Heero Yuy, challenged and defeated him. Anyway, Trieze was sent into Exile with a few of his loyal followers and Yuy took over."

"Where is Trieze now?"

"Last we heard he was in Los Angeles, making a bid to take over one of the Clans there."

"And this Yuy? What do we know about him?"

"Not too much. As far as we can gather he's ruthless. One of those 'Vampires to rule the world' types, you know? Dorothy said she met him once or twice, Trieze was her sire as well. She said he's definitely not one to mess with without back up. She's volunteered to come help you guys out, the Blood Moon shouldn't effect her because she already has a consort."

"I'll run it by Trowa. Anything else?"

"Not really. Une's orders are to just do everything you can and keep your heads down."

"Acknowledged. See ya laters Siv." He snapped the phone closed just as the office door opened behind him and Trowa exited, looking grave.

"Who was that?" He questioned, nodding to Duo's cell.

"Sylvia. She was just giving me the skinny on the locals."

"Anything we can use?"

"Not really." Duo sighed as they headed for the elevator. "Just the usual story. But we do have one advantage, Catalonia knows the new Master personally. He's her brother or something. Same sire."

"Does _she _have something we can use?"

"Yeah. Her. She's offered to come help us down here. Relena too I'm sure."

"By what the Mayors told me, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Really? Are they that bad here?"

"According to his figures the death rates gone up one hundred and fifty percent since the new Master took over."

"Shit."

"Yeah." They stepped into the elevator and Trowa pushed the button for the ground floor.

"How high was it _before_?"

"Pretty damn high. The new Masters been taking teenagers as well, using them either as slaves or a handy food supply, no one knows for sure. Their bodies are always in pretty bad shape when they're found."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Duo said as they stepped off the elevator and into the sunlight foyer. "Vampires are vwey vwey bad men!"

"I never thought I would see the day Duo Maxwell actually asked for help! Someone find me a calendar, quick!"

"Very funny Catalonia. When are you gonna get your ass down here?"

"Tomorrow. Seventeen hundred hours." Duo could _hear_ the superior smirk in her voice.

"Bringing Peacecraft with you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Maybe she can keep you from going all pointy on us."

"Relax Maxwell, I'd have to be pretty damn hungry before I even _considered_ eating something as scrawny as you."

"Glad to hear it. Maxwell out."

Duo severed the transmission before she had chance to reply and sat back, kicking his legs up onto the highly polished surface of his brand new desk. They had been assigned offices in the governmental buildings during their brief stint in the city and Duo had to admit, it was much nicer than that cramped little van any day.

Trowa lent over and knocked his feet down with a glare. "When are they due?"

Duo grinned but kept his feet firmly on the ground. "Seventeen hundred tomorrow."

"Good. That gives up a good few hours before sundown to brief them."

"Yes, because spending time locking in a room with Catalonia is a _good_ thing."

"You hate her, don't you."

"She's a killer, Trowa. A leopard doesn't change it's spots. You _know_ she's only biding time before she convinces Peacecraft to let herself be Changed."

"Une trusts her."

"Une does not trust her, Une _needs_ her. We've been short staffed ever since the New York incident. They've never managed to recruit back to the numbers we had then."

"These things happen." Trowa said dismissively, walking back to his desk and picking up his crossbow. He began to meticulously oil the mechanism.

"Tell that to the people that _died_ Trowa!" Duo raged. "Tell that to Sally!"

Trowa paused at the mention of Duo's former partner and sighed, lowering the bow. Trowa and Duo had been partners for almost a year and a half now and all that time the shadow of Sally Po had hung like a cloud over his head. To make it worse, it had been his sister who had killed and turned her. Both of them stalked the partners now, like a pair of psychopathic mosquitoes.

"I hate Vampires as much as you do, Duo. And I would never turn my back on Catalonia in battle, but it isn't healthy to be constantly dwelling on the past."

"Says the man who's past follows him around like a homicidal puppy."

Trowa quirked a sad smile at his companion but let the comment slide. Catherine and her obsession was a sad fact of his life, there was no point in being angry about it or avoiding the subject. It was a waste of time and energy that could be used for something else.

"Duo, we need back up and Catalonia is the only one available, what choice do we have?"

Duo just scowled and defiantly put his feet back up on the desktop. Trowa just rolled his eyes but said nothing as his partner pulled a hunting dagger from his boot and a slab of wood from his desk draw. With great care he began to whittle stakes.

It was not that he did not sympathise with Duo, of course he did. Both of them had lost their families to Vampires at a young age. Duo, it seemed, hated Vampires with a passion the taller Preventer simply could not comprehend. He did not discriminate. If it had pointed teeth and drank blood, he killed it. It was as simple as that.

Of course, it had not been that simple with Catalonia. The blond Vampire had been one of the most vicious killers ever to grace the planet but she had given that life style up completely. She had decided that being with Relena was more important than her desire to kill and had followed her like a damn tamed pup straight into the Preventers.

Suddenly their mission was not so black and white. Suddenly there was a Vampire they were forbidden from slaughtering. A demon who had killed hundreds - possibly thousands - of innocent people had become their ally over night.

Damn but he could not _blame_ Duo for feeling confused and angry. The Preventers felt betrayed by her mere presence. It had turned the balance of power totally on it's head.

With a sigh Trowa locked a bolt into his bow and sighted along it's length, testing the weight. It was completely unnecessary of course, the weapon was perfect but the mere act was comforting somehow.

He suddenly became aware of a presence looming over him and looked up to find Duo standing there, tossing his favourite weapon - a knife he had christened 'Beth' - from one hand to the other.

"Feeling restless?"

Duo nodded, his eyes flitting between the office window and the door. "I want to get out there. I feel like a caged tiger."

Trowa nodded and stood, slinging the bow across his back and adjusting the leather strap as it fell across his chest. He bent to pick up his pack of bolts and began to clip them onto his belt. "Just a routine patrol, Duo." He said as he did.

The braided man nodded and headed for the door, leaving Trowa to sigh mournfully in his wake. Over the past eighteen months he had grown to like and care for the bouncy, stubborn Duo Maxwell. He wondered how Duo felt about him? Could he ever hope to live up to Sally's memory?

Following his Partner through the door he shook his head. What did Duo's feelings matter, really? He would go to hell and back for that pig-headed jack-ass.

He really hoped these feelings stopped before they got in the way…

The streets of the city were virtually deserted by the time dusk turned to night. The inhabitants had holed themselves up in their houses and businesses, daring only to peer out into the pitch blackness and wonder if everyone they knew would be alive when morning finally came. Only vagrants and drunks wondered the streets under the light of the stars these days.

Down the very centre of the main shopping street two figures walked. One was as stiff as a board, his head turning towards the slightest noise and his eyes constantly scanning the darkness. The other fairly bounced as he walked, as though there were springs attached to the balls of his feet. He was humming cheerfully and twirling a thin wooden stake between his fingers like a baton.

From a roof top, two figures watched them intently.

Quatre fairly vibrated as he watched the tall, powerful Preventer scan the darkness. He clung to the building ledge and leaned over as far as he could without his feet leaving the ground. He licked his lips, smiling ferally.

"Isn't he just perfect?" He purred.

"Quite." Heero said, his eyes on the bouncing Agent. "They will make fine pets."

Quatre groaned loudly in response to the suggestion. "I can't wait to taste him!"

"Be patient my littler slayer. We have to do this properly."

Quatre turned to look at him suddenly, a dark glint in his eyes. "Trieze will come back, you know. What if he takes them away? To punish us."

Heero snarled, baring his fangs. "I will _not _let that happen. Trieze will never take what is _mine _again."

Quatre made a simpering noise and slid over to his Master, wrapping his arms around his neck and raising himself on tip toes to run his tongue over the other Vampires fangs. He tasted blood there. Probably left over from the security guard they had eaten.

Heero responded passionately, pulling the smaller body closer and kissing him thoroughly.

When the kiss ended he dropped him to the ground and moved back to the ledge to watch their prey. They had moved further on down the street now and he took the opportunity to use his enhanced eyesight to its fullest and ogle the braided ones backside. They _would_ make wonderful pets, and after that they would make perfectly vicious Vampires. He could hardly wait.

What was it about rejection which always seemed to pull these beasts of the heart? The ones which made you feel like tearing a hole in reality and crawling into that non-space and hiding?

What was is about rejection which always seemed to pull those beasts of the soul? The ones which made you want to tearing into the core of a man and rip away what makes him human?

What was it about rejection which always seemed to pull those beasts of the mind? The ones which made you want to tear into the flesh of a woman and rip away her still beating heart?

It was not even rejection which brought those inner demons now. Now it was the sheer need to tear into something, anything, to quell that passion and anger. To kill that shadow of humanity within you. That shadow which once felt good things. It had to die as you had died.

Was it the glory of feeling their blood on your hands?

Was it the pleasure of knowing you made more of mankind suffer as your twisted replica of a soul suffered?

Was it the need to do something, anything, to make yourself feel animated again?

Was it the need to try to recapture your sunlight?

Or was it the need to take theirs which drove you?

Some say it is the hunger but I feel no hunger.

All I feel is the need to feel alive again!

Please, by all the demons and creatures of the night, choose for me, life or death? Am I to live or die or am I to be stuck here in this limbo between never ending void and the sun I miss so much?

I crave the kiss of light as I crave the kiss of the blood.

I want my kills to kiss me as they die, to thank me for I do not give them this grey life.

Life in the grey...It is no life...It is no death...It is no ending and no beginning...

Eternity is not black as night or as white as the sun.

Eternity is grey.

I live here trapped as my mind is altered, controlled and manipulated by a being I cannot see. I feel like a puppet on a string.

Cut me free!

Let me out!

"Are they gone?"

Trowa could have laughed aloud at that. It had been naive of him to think Duo had not noticed the two Vampires watching them from the roof.

"Yes."

"Good, I hate being stalked like that, reminds me of Sally. We've got two ahead of us, tailing that drunk."

"You take the one on the left, I'll take the run on the right."

"Gotcha." They split away from each other and moved to intercept their respective targets.

Duo found himself trailing the figure of a small blond girl who wore - as most Vampires did - a short, tight, black leather number with thigh high boots which squeaked as she walked. Not that it mattered, her prey was too far gone to care. He glanced to his left and saw Trowa come up behind her companion, a tall well built male dressed in a biker jacket and jeans.

Duo made the first move.

"You know, I don't think eating drunks is particularly healthy, do you? All that alcohol."

She spun around to face him, growling like a rabid dog. Duo almost laughed out loud at the animalistic look on her face. A fledgling, probably barely out of the ground and full of false confidence. Just what Duo needed. An easy win to take all his stress away. Perfect.

He dropped automatically into a lazy fighting stance, giving her a cocky lopsided grin. He raised a hand and crooked a finger at her. "Come 'n get it, cutie."

She gave a roar at the quip and ran at him, her hands out in front of her to grab his throat. He gripped her wrist as soon as she was close enough and used her momentum to throw her head long into a handily placed lamppost. Dazed, she staggered back giving him a chance to duck and kick her legs out from under her. She went down with a grunt.

She recovered quickly though and brought her legs up in a scissor kick to his chin, forcing him back until she had a chance to regain her feet. She seemed more wary now as they circled each other, fists upraised and legs tensed, ready for fight or flight.

They both moved against each other at the same time, her aiming a roundhouse kick for his head and him aiming a stake for her chest. Her kick missed his head but it did succeed in disarming him when the pointed heel of her boot cut across the back of his hand. He cursed at the unexpected pain and clutched his wounded limb to his chest for a moment. It was long enough for her and she kicked his stake away.

"Well, shit."

He glanced across at Trowa in time to see him swing around a sign post almost horizontally to plant both feet in the big guys chest, knocking him back. He was not using his weapon, Duo noted. Where was the fun in that?

He turned his attention back to blondie when she came at him again, latching onto his shoulders and lunging for his neck. He fell backward, bringing a boot up into her stomach and flipping her off. She hit the wall of a building and slid down to the sidewalk as Duo leapt to his feet again, laughing.

She recovered and threw herself at him once again, this time being allowed to catch a hold of his shirt before he grabbed one wrist to anchor her in place and drew his fist back to punch her hard three times in rapid succession.

She backed away when he let her go, wiping blood from her nose. She grinned at him. "You're good." She told him with a laugh. "Aren't they good, Francis?"

The big guy just grunted as he deflected one of Trowa's fists only to be caught by his foot coming the other way.

Duo guffawed at the guys name. "_Francis_!? What nut thought _that _one up!?"

Trowa chucked as he ducked a clumsy punch from his attacker and kicked him in the gut. The Francis-Monster gave a roar of annoyance and made a grab for Trowa who simply danced out of the way.

Duo brought his hand up to knock one of the girls punches aside. "And what's your name? Griff?"

"Of course." She trilled, happily. "You should know the name of your death! My name is Sandra!"

Duo sighed and shook his head as he caught her ankle and spun her through three hundred and sixty degrees. "It _would _be."

She glowered up at him from the floor, the tips of her fangs peaking over her bloodied lips.

Suddenly she smiled and Duo became aware of a presence behind him.

He turned. Straight into the fist of another Vampire.

He hit the floor hard, wincing and glaring up through an angry red haze at his new attacker. There were more Vampires. A lot more Vampires. Ten, maybe fifteen, each one staring down at Duo with that same hungry murderous look in its eyes.

He swore again and looked across at Trowa to find him back against a wall, slotting a bolt into his bow. If Trowa was resorting to weaponry they were in deep shit.

He got to his feet, eyes darting this way and that. There were more than fifteen Vampires. A hell of a lot more in fact. He swallowed and wished, not for the first time, he had taken to long range weapons in the same way his partner had.

The first one darted forward and Duo simply stopped thinking, moving on pure instinct to bring a fist into his face and knock him back far enough to get a decent kick in. The Vampire staggered back only to be replaced by another one. Duo grabbed this one and threw him into the wall, stunning him. Another one got a roundhouse kick to the face and the next got Beth in her gut for her troubles.

The one after got a punch in the stomach and the one after him got such a kick to her chest that she went through a store window.

Behind him, Trowa was not having much of a better time. The Vampires were keeping their distance at least but he knew and they knew he did not have enough crossbow bolts for all of them. He had staked the few who dared get close enough but they were fast becoming more confident. He glanced across at Duo to find him staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

This _couldn't_ be the end, could it? After all they had been through they weren't going to be taken out by a bunch of _minions_ in a simple side battle.

Another one came at him, knocking his arm away when he made to stab her with Beth and grabbing his throat, lifting his up until only the tips of his toes brushed the ground.

A thud and a scream and he fell, the vampire before him exploding into ash. He glanced up and saw Trowa, smirking at him as he reloaded the crossbow.

"We're in shit, aren't we?" Duo bellowed, ducking another punch aimed at his head.

"Yes."

"Do we have any back up?"

Trowa grinned, a rare occurrence indeed, and turned his eyes to the road side. A large, unmarked black van had just pulled up and the side door was being wrenched open.

A honey blond head stuck it's head out of the door, raised a large silver gun and began firing randomly into the crowd of vampires. They went down, screaming as blessed bullets pounded into their bodies leaving smoking and burning holes in them.

"Well? Move your butts and get in the freaking van!"

Duo kicked the nearest Vamp out of the way and the two of them made a mad dash through the howling hoard towards the cavalry. "Relena Peacecraft you are the most beautiful creature alive to me right now!"

The two threw themselves into the van, the door slammed shut behind them and the van was floored, hauling ass away from the party behind them.

From his position on the floor Duo grinned up happily at the sparkling blue eyes laughing down at him. "Nice entrance."

"Ah you know me, Princess, I like to make a lasting impression."

"No Maxwell, you just like to piss people off." Duo sat up and glared at the back of the head of Catalonia.

Moving past Duo, Trowa slid into the passenger seat and began offering her directions to their offices.

"So, why are you early?" Duo asked as he hauled himself up into a sitting position opposite Relena.

"Une sent us ahead of time with a message." Relena told him. "Catherine's been in contact again. She's coming here after you two."

"She would be." He grumbled. "Just what we need."

"Oh you know you love the attention, Maxwell!" Dorothy called from the front.

"Cram it Catalonia."

"You could try being a bit more thankful you know." Relena told him. "We just saved your butts back there."

"We would have gotten out of it somehow." Duo informed her haughtily. "We always do." He exchanged a glance with Trowa.

Relena's derisive snort told him, quite plainly, she didn't buy it. He gave her a half hearted glare but quickly gave up and slumped back again.

"Were you aware." Relena began carefully. "That you were being watched during that little foray?"

"By who?"

"Heero Yuy." Dorothy said from the front seat in a suddenly sombre voice. "He was watching _you_ Duo."

"Yeah well, we had a bit of a meeting a few days ago. Guess he was checking out his new opponent."

"Are you dense?" Dorothy asked, rolling her eyes despite the fact he couldn't see her. "He wasn't looking at you in the way you look at an enemy. He was looking at you in the way I look at Relena."

There was only one thing to say to that, really.

"Fuck."

By the time the sun was peeking over the horizon Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton had been patched up and given a clean bill of health from the local hospital.

Now they were sitting in the artificial light of their office, listening intently to Dorothy Catalonia as she sombrely told them about her 'brother' Heero Yuy.

"He's a cruel bastard, I can tell you that much. He's worse than a lot of Vampire's I know and that's really saying something. He's...a sadist. Big into torturing his victims before he feeds. He kills more humans for pleasure than he does out of the simple need to eat.

"I met him close to a half millennium ago when, Treize, brought him to meet his 'big sister'. Treize is one of those Masters who likes his children to leave the clan and take over others so he'd sent me out to take over one of the more powerful ones. I'd only just succeeded and he was coming to inspect the prize. He's made sure a lot of Clans fall under his domain that way. Anyway he brought him out to New York just after he'd turned that God awful little freak.

"I'll never forget the first time I watched him feed, he was brutal. I think Treize found it a turn on. From what I understand he was a soldier before his Turning, quite the expert in interrogation and torture. Handy skills for any Vampire.

"He and I did not get along from the outset. Treize offered me his services in breaking a couple of my Clans former Masters more loyal minions. I refused, of course. I didn't want him around any longer than was necessary, he gave me the creeps with that stare like he was looking straight through you. I've always wondered if he could read minds. Anyway I think he resented being shut out and they left shortly afterward.

"I met him again maybe a century later. He had that _woman_ with him this time, Meiran, her name was. He called her Fire Dragon." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "They spent most of their time humping like rabbits, it was disgusting!

"Anyway I don't know what really happened between him and Treize but a few months ago I got a message from the old bastard that Yuy had kicked him out and he wanted me to join him in LA. Something to do with Yuy's toys getting damaged I think. Vicious bastard."

Duo lent back in his chair, hands behind his head, watching her intently. "Did you only agree to back us up in the hopes of helping your old buddy Kushranada out?"

She snorted again. "Why would I want to do that? I want the Clan for myself, I'm here to kill Yuy and take it."

Behind her, Relena rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"All that aside," Trowa interjected, "we still don't have a contingency plan for Friday. We only have one more day."

"The plans simple." Duo said with a nasty look at Dorothy. "Kill everything that has pointy teeth."

Dorothy snarled at him. "Does that include _animals_, Maxwell, because _some _of us might end up accidentally killing _you_."

"Why do I doubt that would be an 'accident' Catalonia?"

"I told you before, Maxwell, your not to my tastes. I don't like _street-rat_."

That was it, the trigger. It took all of Trowa's lightning fast reactions and strength too keep Duo from staking the sniggering blond to her chair. "Bitch!" Was all he was able to hurl at her as his partner wrestled him back into his seat.

"Dorothy." Relena admonished in a tired voice. "This is hardly constructive."

"It would be far more constructive if I let a bit of _daylight _in." Duo grumbled.

"Try it Maxwell and I'll snap your scrawny little neck like a twig."

"I'd like to see you try!" Duo roared, leaping to his feet.

"Don't tempt me!" The Vampiress replied, fangs bared.

"_Enough_!" Trowa bellowed, finally at the end of his rope. "If you two cannot at least be civil to one another then leave! We have work to do."

The two sank back into their seats, eyeing each other warily.

"The plan for Friday is a simple patrol, it's all we can do on this short notice. We patrol the town and do what we can to keep as much of the population safe as possible. Unfortunately with so few of us we will each have to patrol separately, we'll cover more ground that way. It will leave us vulnerable so make sure you're on top form, a mistake on the night might cost hundreds their lives.

"Remember, we have to work _together_."

"Why are you giving me this information?"

"I want that snivelling little street-rat and his partner out of my way, they are too suspicious of me. I cannot complete my mission with those two around. Don't you _want _them?"

"Of course I want them. They will be furious when they realise you've betrayed them."

"Pah, they can be as furious as they like. By the time those dolts figure it out I'll be long gone."

"You realised I plan on Turning them. You may well be making two very powerful enemies."

"I can handle them. All you have to do is keep them incapacitated long enough for me to do my job."

"Trieze is really taking this too far. Isn't all this overkill?"

"What does it matter to you or I so long as I get paid and you get that Agent."

"Hmm. So, where will they be?"

"Maxwell will be patrolling the docklands, fish market and industrial sector. There are two shelters being set up in warehouses along the water front, you will find at least seven hundred humans in each. Barton will be in the main commercial district and city park area. There is a decoy shelter set up there rigged to explode if infiltrated."

"Wonderful. They _are _resourceful."

"Hn. Just keep your goons out of my way."

"Agreed."

The line went dead and Heero Yuy dropped the phone into the cradle, smiling his wolfish smile. Beside him Quatre keened happily, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"Everything is going to plan, my little slayer." He cooed, stroking the smaller Vampires chin. "It won't be long now." He lent forward and scooped the glossy printed photo of Agent Duo Maxwell, devouring the braided boys features with fire in his eyes. "Oh yes...You'll make the perfect playmate, my little _Shinigami_."

Duo shivered and pulled the collar of his jacket up around his ears, jamming his hands under his armpits and stamping his feet to try and keep warm. Why could the Vampires not have their idiot festivals during the summer? Why did it have to be almost freezing?

He sighed and jumped up and down a bit, eyes scanning the surroundings. He was standing on the docks in front of a large deserted warehouse feeling like a total fool. Why would Vampires come here tonight of all nights? He had a sneaking suspicion Barton had been messing with him, sending him here.

The radio in his pocket crackled into life for a moment, sending out three short beeps. The all clear from Barton telling them he was moving on to his second location. Duo wished he had the same luxury until he remembered his destination was a fish market. He pulled a face at the thought and stamped his feet some more.

"This sucks." He told the unsympathetic night.

"It's not that bad." It replied.

"Yes it is! I'm standing here like a right moron and the only thing I have to look forward to tonight it a romp around a fish market."

"You could meet a Vampire or two." Pointed out the night.

"Yes, because fish markets are well known Vampire hangouts."

"Maybe one of them is keen on Sushi." The night suggested.

Duo did not even deign to reply to _that _one.

__

I must be bored, he thought, _if I'm having conversations with myself. Or maybe the smell of salt water and Seagull droppings has finally made me go insane._

With a resigned groan Duo pulled out the radio and sent three simple bleeps to his comrades and moved on.

"Stinky fish market, here I come."

From the roof of the warehouse glowing red eyes watched and waited…

The fish market was far worse than Duo had anticipated. The smell of rancid sea-life permeated the air with a very _stagnated _feel to it. After he opened the door Duo had been forced to stand outside for ten minutes, taking deep breaths and trying not to throw up.

Rancid. That was the only word he could think to describe it.

Moving through the rows upon rows of closed and half open packing crates, full of ice and fish, Duo once more lamented his bad luck. So hideous was the smell that he failed to notice the figure following him in the shadows. For a second or two, at least.

__

Yeah right, Duo thought with a snort. _He is _so _subtle._

"You know, it would be really bad luck to be attacked in here." Duo mused in a loud voice. "I would be a total sitting duck." He snorted again.

"Alright, you know I am here. Congratulations."

Duo turned and beamed at the Master Vampire as he sauntered up the aisle towards him. No one could saunter quite like a Vampire.

"Well you're hardly invisible, are you?"

"I know for a fact I did not make a sound. How did you know I was there?"

"The smell." Duo said, leaning against a table and regretting it immediately when his hand ended up in something unmentionable. He grimaced and wiped his hands on his pants.

"I do not smell." Heero snarled, offended.

"Exactly. You're smell is different."

Heero cocked his head, examining Duo critically. "You have a very acute sense of smell."

"I'm part lycanthrope." Duo told him with a shrug. "My Grandfather was one, or so I am told."

"Who was he?" Heero was advancing on him again now, his movements slow. Predatory.

"Dunno. It's not like I keep in touch with that particular branch of my family tree."

"A pity." He was close now, Duo found himself rooted to the spot.

He cursed. The rancid smell of this place was messing with his concentration. Tricks which would normally have no effect on him were going right to his head, as it were. Heero was swaying and Duo found himself moving with him.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

His head felt light, his limbs felt heavy. His eyelids were drooping, a warm darkness was pressing in on him.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

There was a voice, whispering inside his mind_. Calm. Sleep. Rest. Succumb_.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

__

Calm. Sleep. Rest. Succumb.

Fuck off.

What?

Duo laughed and opened his eyes. Heero's face was mere inches from his own, fangs bared and eyes glowing gold. Duo grinned and brought his knee up into the Master Vampires crotch.

"Nice try." Duo told him, shoving him back and moving away, glancing over his shoulder, searching for the nearest exit. He was disorientated, lost and confused. His mind felt fogged, controlled and muffled. He had to get out of there, had to get as far away from this creature as possible.

But Heero had already recovered. He was already advancing on Duo, snarling and salivating. "This is the Blood Moon, my Little Agent. My kind are _unstoppable_."

Duo turned. He had to run, had to escape.

A hand closed around the back of his neck and he froze, his body paralysed with unaccustomed fear. Another hand trailed up his arm, icy fingers running slowly up and down. His mouth was by his ear, chilled breath rasping between blue lips. There was passion there, lust hanging in the air like a scent. Intoxicating.

"My Little Shinigami."

Then there was darkness.

The city was burning. Flames licked high into the sky as homes, shops and shelters crumbled in the intense heat. Screams permeated the air as Vampires rampaged through the city streets, chasing down those whom they desired.

Meiran stood on the roof of the highest building and lifted her face to feel the sun on her skin. Wufei stood beside her, holding a terrified teenage girl by a fist full of hair. They had found her hiding on the roof in the vain hopes that she would be safe there and had decided she would make a tasty snack.

The Vampiress turned her dark eyes on her Lover and smiled, the tips of her fangs showing just slightly over delicate lips. "The Blood Moon is the most wonderful time, is it not? A time to teach humans their true place in the order of things."

He reached out with his spare hand and traced the contours of her cheeks with his index finger. She closed her eyes to the touch and smiled wider.

"I wonder how Heero and Quatre are doing with their Agents."

Wufei withdrew his hand and let it fall to his side, turning his gaze from her to stare out at the blazing city. He _always _got like this whenever she mentioned Heero, slipped into a pensive mood and…sulked. She supposed he felt inferior to Heero, as though he could never measure up and Meiran knew it was true. How could he live up to a Master Vampire and her Sire?

But she encouraged his little insecurities knowing that one day he would challenge Heero for the Clan. And who knew, he might just win.

Across the city, for a day and a night, chaos reigned and all the accomplishments of humans built over centuries, burned. Blood flowed as wine across the lips of the Undead and the people fled in terror or were ravaged.

When all was done and the Vampires had withdrawn only destruction remained. Bodies littered the streets, waiting to be cleared away like so much garbage. Families lay torn asunder and only grief was left for those who yet lived to carry on.

In the dark windowless Mansion in which the Master and his brood resided those unlucky enough to be taken rather than killed languished in chains, knowing that only death and madness awaited them now. And so they sat in the silent darkness, drowning in their own despair.

Heero watched them from the hidden camera's, a smile on his lips. Quatre knelt beside him, humming softly to himself. There was blood on his hands and he was licking it slowly from his fingers.

Behind them on the huge four poster bed, draped in crimson silk sheets lay Trowa. His eyes were open but there was no one home. His body was bloodied and soiled and there may even have been a few broken bones but they did not matter anymore.

The twin puncture wounds on his neck told the world he was beyond the pain now.

Quatre raised his head and smiled lazily at his Master. "That was fun. His screams are very pretty."

Heero smirked. "That they are, My Little Slayer. I am sure we will have a lot of fun when he awakes."

Quatre stood in one fluid movement and seemed to float over to the bed. Naked, he knelt on the cool sheets and stared down into the lifeless green orbs in the bloodless face. "How long will that be, do you think?"

"Oh that depends on him. It varies."

Quatre moved away from Trowa's corpse to lounge against the headboard. "What about the other one? Where did you put him?"

"Down in the cells with the others. I think I shall play with him a little before I Turn him."

"Like you played with me?" Quatre asked in a sultry voice.

Heero turned in his chair to admire the others body. "Yes, like I played with you. I think I will enjoy breaking him and he will be a much more responsive toy if he is obedient."

"Like a big puppy."

Heero laughed. "Yes exactly. Maybe I should find him a collar and leash."

Quatre crowed with delight, clapping his hands. "We'll all play with the big puppy!"

"No!".

Quatre stopped, blinking.

"This boy is mine and mine alone. No one will ever touch him but me."

Quatre frowned, slipping from the bed. "It's good to share. You mustn't be selfish."

Heero stood, turning to Quatre with an angry look on his face. "You have your plaything, do not make me take my gift away from you."

Quatre stamped his foot, pouting. "You mustn't hog the toys or I'll tell!"

Heero's eyes narrowed. "And who exactly would you tell?"

"I'll tell your Daddy!" Quatre cried, petulantly. "And he'll come and take your playthings away again!"

CRACK!

Quatre hit the floor hard, smacking his head on the bedside cabinet. Blood was coming out of his nose but he just sat and stared, stunned.

"If you ever mention Trieze again I will kill you, do you understand?" Heero spat dangerously. Quatre nodded silently.

When Duo first came too he thought himself to still be unconscious as all about him was darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the light, however, he realised he was laying on hard stone in a box shaped cell. A brief examination with his hands told him that the door to the cell was in the top and well out of his reach.

Sitting on the floor of the cell he closed his eyes, relaxed his body and just listened. After a moment he came to the conclusion that his cell was one of a large row of cells. Each one was about four foot square and held one human captive. Just how many cells were in the room was anyone's guess but Duo reasoned their had to be a lot.

Opening his eyes again Duo turned his attention to the cages roof. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out something running along the top of the cells. It looked like a gantry, probably used to traverse the cages and gain easy access to their occupants.

He was just beginning to wonder how long he would be left waiting there when a door set high in the wall above him opened spilling light into the room. Suddenly he could see row upon row of people huddled three to a cage all around him. Most of them where teenagers and they sat, staring up at that small square of light above them in terrified silence.

A single figure appeared, blocking out the light and casting a long shadow across the cages. With all the grace of a tiger stalking it's prey it stepped down onto the gantry and began to stalk along the tops of the cages, peering down at their occupants with a predatory air.

Eventually he seemed to find what he was looking for and he bent, pulling the heavy metal top off of the cage and reaching inside. He grabbed a girl, no older than sixteen, by the collar of her shirt and hauled her, screaming, out of the cage. He carried her, wailing and kicking desperately, out of the room.

Silence descended once more as the darkness closed in around them again. Duo sat back against the bars of the cage and drew his knees up to his chest, waiting.

He estimated it was six hours later when they brought the girl back. They did not return her to the cage but simply threw her corpse from the gantry to lay in the gaps between the cells where their prisoners could see her and know their fate.

The despair grew.

There was darkness and swirling mist, clinging to his limbs and encasing him. Soft caresses played across his flesh, numb with cold. Goose bumps followed in the wake of trailing fingers and the blood in his veins boiled to the point of evaporation.

And then there was hunger.

It gnawed at his stomach and made his whole body scream. He wanted to cry out and beg for nourishment but could find no control. His body was not even his anymore.

A presence loomed in the corner of his mind, full of that desired control. It tempered the hunger and pressed in around him, soothing him.

__

Let me take over, let me guide and calm you. Let me have all you are and I shall replace this aching pain with comfort and pleasure.

And he subsided, creeping away into the recesses of his mind and curling there like a spoiled kitten.

And the Demon took him.

Heero was fuming and he did not know why. Which simply made him fume even more. Why had Quatre's suggestion of sharing the Preventers Agent made him so damn angry? He knew he found the boy attractive, of course he did, but it was not in his nature to be so possessive of his toys. He gladly shared Quatre with Meiran and she in turn shared Wufei with him but this boy…

He stalked through the still mansion trying his best to calm himself. Most of the Clan slept now, recovering from their twenty four hour rampage through the city. He smiled a cruel and contented smile. Oh he had shown those pathetic humans just who ruled this city now. It was not a lesson they would soon forget.

After he had returned Duo to the mansion and deposited him in one of the cages he had ventured into the city once more. Quatre had been having a bit of trouble getting his Agent in one place long enough to attack and it had made for quite a show.

But his main port of call had been the cities Mayor. Oh it had been a great pleasure to kill the man, to watch him beg before he cut out his heart. To feel his blood warm on his cold hands and let it pool onto his desk, soiling his paper work.

And yet his thoughts were once more drawn to the braided Agent languishing far below him. _Why could he not get this blasted boy from his mind!?_

For a moment he contemplated paying Meiran a visit but he supposed she would be sleeping. Or doing other things she would not appreciate being interrupted. It was to early to get the Agent just yet, he needed to be left to stew for a day or two first. He wanted his Partner to have risen first.

And yet he found himself standing outside the doors to the cells. He shook his head despondently. Why was he being drawn here?

There was someone by the doors, a lesser Vampire who had been given the task of guarding the new toys. Heero sent him to fetch some pretty little thing for him to play with.

When all else fails, turn to violence.

She was humming. It was a soft little tune she had heard one of the Agents at Preventers HQ playing. That was where both she and Relena were now, enjoying themselves.

She sat on Lady Une's desk, idly flipping through the files strewn across it. Lady Une sat slumped in her chair, unconscious.

The door to the office opened behind her but she did not bother to look up, simply picked up a letter opener and began tossing it from one hand to the other.

Trieze stepped past her to examine the Lady's limp form.

"She's still alive, as per our arrangement."

The taller vampire turned to face her, smiling. "You had a bit of a party, didn't you? This place reeks of death."

Dorothy shrugged. "Why waste a good opportunity?"

Trieze laughed. "Quite." He returned his attention to Lady Une, slipping one hand under her legs and the other across her shoulders. He lifted her easily from the chair and turned to face Dorothy again. "The Preventers are no more." He stepped passed her and headed for the door. Once there, he paused. "Oh, and if you see Heero again could you give him a message for me? Tell him I will see him _very _soon."

He left, closing the office door behind him. Dorothy rolled her eyes as she dropped down from the desk, brushing some errant strands of hair delicately from her face. "How very melodramatic." She said in disgust before leaving in search of Relena.

Duo Maxwell was not a person who liked to be kept waiting.

How long had he been here now? Sat on this cold stone floor surrounded by sobbing children and cold metal bars? Left to wonder in darkness what would happen when that high set door far above opened once more. Left to ponder if his death waited in the bright light beyond it.

No Duo Maxwell was not a person who liked to be kept waiting. Currently he was singing softly to himself while he counted tiles on the floor of his cell for the tenth time that hour.

If the damned blood-suckers aim was to send him absolutely stir crazy then they were doing a damn good job at it.

He had lost count at how many people had been taken by them now. None of them had been returned after the first, the point had been made and the scent of her rotting corpse was more than enough to keep the lesson fresh in the minds of their captives.

He knew how this sort of thing went, he'd read all the training manuals and psychiatric reports into Vampire intimidation tactics. He knew that they would leave him here for a day or two until he thought they had forgotten about him. He would be hungry and dehydrated and too weak to fight back when they hauled him out of his cell and into the light beyond this room.

They would confuse him, most likely use Trowa to make him relax, to lull him into a false sense of security. It was rare that they actually bothered asking their victims any questions, torture was just for pleasure. Information was much more effectively obtained through Turning anyway.

Duo knew he was most likely going to die in this place. He was alone, unarmed and trapped. He was a realist, he knew this was not a situation you could just walk away from, no matter how good an Agent you were.

The only thing he had to worry about now was making sure that when he died he actually _died_.

More soon! Promise! Feel free to send me rude e-mails if not!


End file.
